


Reactivando el proceso creativo (Traducción de Kickstaring the Creative Process )

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe -Autors, Bottom Jean Kirstein, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is a sort of plot though I guess, Top Marco Bott, Universo Alternativo - Autores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco y Jean son autores y buenos amigos. Cuando a Marco le golpea un bloqueo de escritor, y Jean recibe algunos comentarios discutibles sobre un tipo de escena a la que no esta acostumbrado a escribir, es lógico que se ayuden el uno al otro.<br/>(Traducción)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactivando el proceso creativo (Traducción de Kickstaring the Creative Process )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kickstarting the Creative Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327777) by [LensMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind). 



> Este fic no es mio, es una traducción del fic Kickstarting the Creative Process de la maravillosa LensMind, aquí tenéis el fic original:// This fic isn't mine, its a translation from Kickstarting the Creative Process from the wonderful LensMind  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327777

Cuando escribía Marco prefería tener el silencio más absoluto; el mínimo ruido podía ser el origen de una distracción que en un segundo derrumbaría toda su concentración. Esa fue la razón por la que compró un apartamento en la periferia de la ciudad, uno con unos muros maravillosamente gordos y vecinos que en su mayoría consistían en miembros de la tercera edad. Claro que eso significaba que estaba a una buena media hora en bus de la oficina de su agente, al igual que cualquier noche que pasará en la cuidad tendría que ser invitado a pasarla en casa de algún amigo, pero merecía pena si conseguía terminar sus novelas para su fecha límite.

Pero justamente hoy había sido un día extremadamente caluroso y tuvo que abrir su ventana tras haber roto su único abanico. Y para colmo mientras Marco estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en escribir el capítulo de hoy, el punto álgido de la trama romántica de esta historia, una desagradablemente y sonora moto paso corriendo.

Y... se rompió

Y eso, ya habían pasado más de cinco horas y Marco simplemente no podía recuperar a su musa. Se sentó en su mesa con su cabeza en sus manos intentando cambiar el chip para poder terminar lo que estaba haciendo, solo para acabar volviéndose más y más irritado consigo mismo por ser incapaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento escuchó unos golpes muy violentos en la puerta principal: un suceso muy común que originalmente solía aterrorizar a las parejas de ancianos que vivían a ambos lados. Ahora era una broma ilícita entre las personas del edificio. Marco casi podía escuchar al señor Johnson del apartamento de al lado mofándole "Ese niño bocazas ha vuelto" a su esposa.

Los porrazos continuaron, haciendo que Marco soltará una risita antes de levantarse de su silla para dirigirse hacía la puerta. Primero tenía que quitar el pestillo de la puerta, y aunque la persona al otro lado de la puerta probablemente oía como deshacía el cerrojo, no ceso de darle a la puerta hasta que Marco tiro de la puerta para abrirla.

Jean se quedo ahí mirándole con su habitual ceño fruncido. La mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros no era una que Marco hubiera visto antes, lo que significaba que el mayor de ellos se había escapado de todo el estrés que le producía estar encerrado con sus carpetas y novelas. Probablemente esta escapada no duraría mucho - sobretodo no cuando Jean cruzaba despreocupadamente el pasillo de Marco, llegando con ritmo pesado a la puerta del salón. Sin titubear, Jean se adentro en el apartamento sin decir "hola" o "con permiso" y fue en línea recta a por el sofá, donde solía poner sus cosas cuando invadía el hogar del pecoso

Cerrando y volviendo a asegurar la puerta, Marco le dio una sonrisa. "¿Otra vez huyendo de Levi?"

"Algo así"

"Te das cuenta de que él siempre sabe que estas aquí ¿no?"

"Sí"

Levi era el editor de Jean, y era muchísimo más estricto que el de Marco. Por otro lado, Jean era infame por su inhabilidad de dar sus manuscritos en la fecha límite. Jean y Marco compartían una editorial, e incluso habían compartido un editor (antes de que a Jean le tacharan como "el niño problemático" y le asignaran a Levi). Así fue como ellos se conocieron; en una de las cuotas de la editorial, de la cual Bodt tenía terminantemente prohibido hablar, sobretodo un incidente que concernía a uno de los editores junior, Eren, a Jean, y la fuente de agua de un hotel.

"Pensaba que acababas de entregarles un manuscrito" Preguntó Marco mientras se adentraba en la cocina para hacer café. "Seguramente por ahora estarás libre de la irá de Levi por un tiempo, ¿no?"

Se escuchó un crujido que provenía del salón, obviamente Jean estaba echándoles un vistazo a los papeles sobre la mesa de centro del pecoso "Seh, pero ya tengo las anotaciones en eso"

"¿Y fueron malas?"

Silencio.

Mientras reinaba el silencio, Bodt termino de preparar dos tazas de café, añadiendo leche al suyo y se encamino hacía el salón. Kirschstein estaba como en su casa; despatarrado sobre todo el sofá y leyendo lo que Marco reconoció enseguida como las notas de su historia.

"Normalmente no te pones súper triste sobre una mala crítica" Dijo Marco, dejando el café sobre la mesa y dando un manotazo a los pies del otro para que los quitara y en su lugar poder sentarse él.. "Sabes que Levi solo quiere que produzcas los mejores libros"

"Ya...lo se..." refunfuñó Jean, dejando de lado las notas que había estado leyendo. "Es solo que..."

"¿Qué?

"...Es mi primera vez escribiendo esa clase de escena..."

Ahora Marco estaba confuso. Las novelas de Jean siempre eran estaban cargadas de acción, eran historias de tipo horror psicológico. Él era bastante conocido por ser capaz de escribir cualquier tipo de escenario en sus tramas.

El más alto de los dos le dio un sorbo al café. "¿Qué clase de escena?"

Cruzándose de brazos, el otro hizo un mohín infantil y evito mirarle directamente. Marco dejó su café de nuevo; estaba seguro que esto sería genial.

"...Una escena de sexo..."

"¿Disculpa?

Las mejillas se le pusieron de un color rojo violento. "He dicho que era una escena de sexo. Eso era la razón por la que Levi me dio la mala crítica".

Bodt ni siquiera se podía reír; era algo demasiado inesperado. "¿Estas...escribiendo un romance en tu trama?"

"Puedes tener sexo sin una trama romantica ¡Menudo bobo Marco!" Jean agarró la almohada sobre la que estaba tumbado y la arrojo hacía su pecoso amigo (Que estaba empezando ahora a sentir como llegaban las risas).

"¡Vale!¡Lo siento" Marco cogió la almohada justo antes de que le diera en la cabeza y se mordió el labio para intentar dejar de sonreír. "Bueno...¿Qué dijo Levi sobre eso?"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"¡Jean!"

El de ojos ambar estaba centrando toda la atención su taza de café, la cual acababa de coger. Al parecer dentro del oscuro liquido había algo cautivador. El castaño espero pacientemente; tarde o temprano el rubio acabaría rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Sintiéndose algo más seguro, después de unos largos segundos, la cara de Jean mostró todo su descontento mientras finalmente se le contestaba "Él...él dijo que había sido escrito por un desapasionado e ineducado virgen..."

Metiendo para dentro sus mejilla, desesperadamente Marco intento recordarse a sí mismo que Jean no apreciaría que se riera en sus narices. No es como si no pudiera recuperar la compostura de inmediato, pero tuvo que estar un buen rato mirando a sus manos y pretender que estaba analizando la crítica de Levi ¡Qué lo estaba haciendo! Levi siempre había sido un editor difícil de complacer, y ha veces podía ser un poco más que cruel...pero...

Mientras volvía a hablar unas pequeñas risas se le escaparon. "Supongo que él sabe...de lo que esta hablando..."

"¡Cierra la puta boca!" Kirschstein se estiró para darle una patada a la cadera de su amigo. Un llamativo rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. "¡N-no es como si no hubiera tenido sexo antes!"

"¿Enserio?" Marco se tapó la boca a medida que sus risas se volvían más incontrolables.

"¡Por supuesto lo he hecho! ¿Por quién demonios me tomas?"

"Aparentemente, un desapasionado e ineducado virgen."

Jean ni siquiera le golpeo de nuevo. Simplemente le dedicó una larga e estoica mirada. Apartando su mano de su boca, la cual había puedo para evitar reirse todavía más, Marco le ofreció una sonrisa que contenía suficiente simpatía para que Jean supiera que realmente lo sentía por el, y que no se estaba riendo solo de su desdicha.

"Sí, bueno, si era tan malo ¿Por qué no te dijo como tenías que escribirlo?" El mayor se volvió a tirar sobre el sofá, pasando su pálida mano por su pelo.

"No se, no es como que la escena conllevará algo romántico ni nada..."

La sonrisa de Marco se suavizó. No había nada más raro o más tierno que ver a Jean en su modo escritor. La mayoría pensaría que el bocazas no tenía nada por el estilo; yaque la mayoría de sus obras había sido hechas por el estímulo del momento (cosas de tener un talento natural y todo eso), pero había ocasiones en las que se sentaba y pensaba seriamente sobre su trabajo. A menudo esto sucedía en el sofá de Marco. Al dueño del sofá le gustaba pensar en ello como un privilegio que solo él podía contemplar.

"Probablemente se refiera a romántico en un sentido pasional, no como una pareja enamorada"

"Sí..."Asintió "Supongo..."

"No se el contenido exacto de tu historia ¿pero por que no intentas escribirlo como un momento fugaz? ¿La única oportunidad que tienen para estar juntos o este tipo de cosas?" Meditó Marco mientras se levantaba y tiraba de su camiseta. Enserio, el calor en ese sitio era sofocante. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado una bebida caliente y estaba por ir a la cocina para coger agua helada o algo por estilo ,cuando sintió que agarraban sus pantalones

Frunciendo el ceño y mirando detrás suyo, se encontró a Kirschtein sonriendo pícaramente con un dedo enganchado a la hebilla de su cinturón. Oh, como temía ese brillo que surgía en su esos ojos cuando tenía una idea...

"Oye Marco," canturreó Jean. " Tu eres un especialista en las escenas de romance y sexo y esas cosas ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, que escribes bastante porno para que lo lean las chicas ¿no?"

"Piensas que solo es porno porque te saltas todo excepto las escenas de sexo"

"El argumento sigue valiendo" Jean le dio un tirón a la hebilla, por poco haciendo que Marco cayese sobre el sofá. "Así que...¡Tú deberías ayudarme!"

"No voy a escribirte una escena de sexo, si es lo que estas insinuando"

"¡No te estoy preguntando eso! Estoy insinuando..."Poniéndose sobre sus pies, el más bajito de los dos se puso detrás del otro y arrastró sus manos por su espalda. Marco sintió como le recorría un temblor "Que me ayudes a educarme"

"Q-qu-"

"¡Venga! No es como si ahora estuvieras pillando cacho ni nada ¿no? ¡Es malo si no lo te desfogas de vez en cuando Pecas!" El rubio apretó sus brazos alrededor del castaño y le empujó para que estuvieran pegados – Marco se dio cuenta de lo sudada que debía de estar su camiseta y intentó liberarse.

"Jean no es que eso me este cortejando, sabes."

"¿De verás tengo que cortejarte?"

Marco salto mientras sentía el cálido aliento sobre su oreja. El de ojos ambar resopló divertido cuando lo notó, y rápidamente comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón del otro.

"¡Jean!"

"¡Tú mismo dijiste que este tipo de cosas reviven a tu musa! ¡Como aquella vez que algún rarito te mando flores y escribiste cinco capítulos de un tirón! Es lo mismo" Aunque su voz estaba lloriqueando, pero detuvo sus manos.

Con un suspiro de derrota (después de todo, Jean le había llevado una vez a un "picnic romántico" para ayudarle con el bloqueo de escritor), Marco palmeó las manos que estaban sobre su cinturón y empezó a dirigirse hacía el dormitorio. Jean se aferró a él, sonriendo con orgullo mientras Marco le arrastraba. El hecho de que el supremo idiota estuviera canturreando 'Consiguiendo el  _bodty*_ , tocando el  _bodty_ , dando a ese  _bodty_ ' solo hacia esta situación dolorosamente más trágica.

Y realmente estaba irritando al pecoso.

Mientras alcanzaban el dormitorio, Marco aparto las manos que tenía enganchas a la cadera y empujó al bobo hacia la cama, antes de cerrar la puerta con su talón. Jean, el cual había caído con gusto sobre el colchón, se giró y alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado en anticipación.

"El pecoso se esta poniendo rudo ¿huh?" Se burló mientras el otro se deshacía de su camiseta.

"¿Puedes desnudarte ya de una vez?" Dijo mientras empezó a quitarse los pantalones.

Jean empezó a reírse, pero obedeció -finalmente tirando sus boxers hacia un lado. "No pensaba que tu eras del tipo que iba directo al tema, Bodt"

"Bueno," el aludido agito su pelo un poco antes de gatear sobre la cama hasta el lado opuesto de Jean. "Querías un apasionante y rápido lío de solo una sola noche ¿no?"

"Ah maldición, se me olvidaba." Apoyando su cabeza en el cojín, Jean rodeó sus piernas alrededor de Marco y tiro de él para estar más cerca. "Y yo aquí esperando que pudiera cantarte y contar todas tus pecas o alguna mierda romántica."

"Oye, por lo menos intenta ser serio" Refunfuñó el escritor romántico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco al posicionarse encima del otro.

"Sí, sí, seriedad. Entonces vamos a por la parte buena."

Una mano atrapo la parte trasera del cuello del Marco y le empujó hacía abajo. Los labios que tocaba con los suyos estaban ligeramente agrietados, y lejos de llegar a ser tan arrogantes como el dueño de estos había dado a entender. Un beso lento no era lo que pegaba para un momento como este, sobretodo cuando el que estaba debajo ni siquiera había comenzado a utilizar su lengua. Enserio, si eso era la idea que Jean tenía sobre un acalorado y sudoroso lío de una noche, no se sorprendía de que Levi no estuviera impresionado. Marco rodó los ojos; ¿Dejar esto a los profesionales, huh?.

El "experto" tomó la barbilla de Jean en sus manos y forzó a que sus labios se abrieran. Inmediatamente el trazo de su lengua a través de ese agrietado labio inferior avisaba a Jean que este beso iba a pasar a ser algo muy profundo, en poco tiempo. Al volver a juntar sus labios de nuevo, un suave gemido escapo de la garganta de Jean al intentar seguir los trucos que hacía la lengua de Marco. El otro sonrió en su beso, sintiendo como las manos sobre sus hombros se apretaban a la vez que el corazón de Jean se aceleraba. Cuando se separaron, miró hacía la mirada borrachuza de la cara del de abajo.

"Putos escritores románticos..."

Marco dejo escapar una risita y paso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Jean. "Será mejor que intensifiques tu juego, Kirschtein."

"Mhmm, lo que sea, pensaba que íbamos a follar"

"Tal vez deberías que quitar todo dialogo de la escena si no vas a hacerla un poco más apetecible"

La mano buscó por debajo del cojín de al lado. Tenía que estirarse un poco para llegar a lo que tenía debajo de este (Que era bastante difícil cuando un chocho impaciente le estaba rozando sobre sus boxers). Se aseguró de dispararle a Jean un ceño fruncido cuando volvió a posicionarse como antes, con condón y lubricante en la mano.

"¿Para que cojones las tienes debajo de tu cojín?" Preguntó Jean mientras atrapaba el lubricante para mirar su composición.

"Porque me gusta que sean fáciles de acceder." Respondió mientras se tomaba su tiempo para quitarse la ropa interior antes de recuperar el lubricante y ponerse un poco de este sobre la mano.

"Marco es un salido, ¿eh?"

Jean siseó al sentir sin previó aviso la fría mano de Marco tomar su pene. La sensación del frío lubricante era un extraño constaste con el sudoroso calor de su piel, pero eso solo hizo que las sensaciones fueran el doble de sensibles.

Marco agachaba su cabeza hacía la de Jean para juntarlas, su mente estaba concentrada en mover su mano lo justo para conseguir que Jean estuviera completamente erecto. "Definitivamente no uses la palabra salido...jamás."

Cuando Jean estaba jadeando lo suficiente, el otro exprimió más lubricante en su mano y encamino sus manos por la parte posterior. Mientras sus rápidos dedos iban a provocar la entrada de Jean, el cual abrió sus ojos y su cara se contorsiono.

"Espera...¿Qué esta pasando?."

Marco sonrió con inocencia. "Pensaba que estábamos hiendo a la parte buena, ¿no?"

"Sí pero... tu...¿Soy yo el que recibe?"

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?"

"¿Por qué soy el que recibe?"

Rodando sus ojos, el castaño alzó las piernas de su amigo para que así pudiera acceder más fácilmente -poniendo uno de los tobillos de Jean sobre uno de sus pecosos hombros. Así también tenía una vista mucho más agradable, pero por supuesto que no estaba pensando en eso...para nada.

"Bueno, tú ya sabes como es cuando uno es el que da, necesitas tener experiencia como el que recibe también". Sí, algo por el estilo.

"Pero lo estoy escribiendo desde el punto de vista de un tío...¿y se esta acostando con una chica?"

Marco empezaba a comprender porque Jean no era muy bueno con lo de ser apasionado. Demasiadas preguntas y pausas. Decidido a seguir con lo que tenían entre manos – después de todo, el también estaba incómodamente desesperado para proseguir. Sin pensarlo demasiado, presionó el primer dedo dentro de Jean – el cual hizo un gracioso chillido de sorpresa que intentó ocultar al instante, tapando su boca.

"Mi argumento sigue siendo valido, Jean."

Él sabía de sobra como era cuando a uno le penetraban sin la preparación adecuado, así que se tomo su tiempo para hacer que al principio la intrusión no fuera tan incomfortable. Lo hizo lentamente, aplicando generosamente lubricante cada vez que iba añadiendo un dedo. El sexo salvaje y rápido estaba bien, pero no cuando el que recibía era nuevo. Marco se entretenía a si mismo solo con mirar; la vista de Jean debajo suya retorciéndose con sus ojos fieramente cerrados hacía que su propio miembro se sintiera impaciente. Murmuraba palabras de tranquilidad y alabanza cada vez que Jean tenía un gesto de dolor o preocupación, acariciando su pene o besando la pierna que tenía sobre su hombro como recompensa. Finalmente, el de abajo abrió sus ojos y meció sus caderas contra los dedos de Marco.

"Ok...venga...ahora esta bien"

Por si su voz entrecortada no era suficiente, cogió el condón de la cama y lo abrió con los dientes. Marco tragó saliva. Esos ojos de color ambar estaban clavados en él – parecía que las cosas se iban a poner salvajes después de todo.

Marco no podía terminar de prepararse lo suficientemente rápido. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción mientras Jean le miraba sombríamente, esperando. Sin estar seguro, presionó sus dedos dentro de Jean una vez más solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba tan relajado como pudiera estar, ganando así un gruñido irritado del hombre que estaba debajo suya.

"Podrías dejar de ir tan cuidadosamente y follarme."

La temperatura del pecoso subió notablemente. Agarro las caderas del malhablado y exigente Jean, y las alzo mientras empezaba a empujarse en su interior. Era increíblemente caliente. Y apretado. Como era de esperar el de abajo soltó algo similiar a un quejido. El corazón del castaño latió más rápido a la vez que se inclinaba todo lo que podía, murmurando de nuevo palabras de confort. Las manos de Jean se pusieron sobre las de Marco, sus uñas iban dejando marcas mientras gemía a causa de lo que sentía.

"Dime cuando estés listo, Jean" Susurró al estar plenamente dentro. Apretó sus dientes ante el calor que le inundaba, desesperadamente intentando evitar que sus caderas trazaran su propia voluntad.

"Mierda Marco," Sin previó aviso, Jean deslizo su tobillo del hombro de Marco, pero en lugar de bajarlo, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Marco. "¡Ya esta bien! ¿No se suponía que ibas a darme el momento de mi vida?"

Dijo eso, pero su voz era tensa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista y se agacho lo suficiente para darle un ligero beso a los labios de Kirschstein.

"Sí así lo dices."

Dicho esto comenzó a moverse. En primer empuje fue lento, pero aún así hizo que un cosquilleo de placer subiera por la espalda de Marco, y después de eso no había manera de que su cuerpo esperara más. Su fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo en los primeros movimientos, manteniendolos lentos y con cuidado – mirando con atención la cara de Jean por si hacía alguna señal de que esto era demasiado. Pero una vez que el primer dulce gemido salió de la lengua de Jean, perdió cualquier oportunidad de mantener su propia voluntad. Haciendo caso a su cuerpo arremetió contra él, ahora los empujones eran profundos y contundentes, que solo se hacían más perfectos por la forma en la que el cuerpo de Jean se doblaba y retorcía en respuesta. Cada vez que se movía conta Jean cambiaba un poco su ángulo, finalmente logrando que el otro dejará escapar un gemido bastante aterrador, poniendo su mano sobre su boca tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el ruido había venido de él. Los dos se congelaron momentáneamente, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Qu- que ha..." Pregunto la temblorosa voz de Jean.

Marco tuvo que esforzarse en no soltar alguna risa, y solo ver una gran y orgullosa sonrisa en su cara. Apretando su agarre sobre Jean, volvió a empujarse a si mismo en el mismo ángulo. Esté se quedo sin aliento otra vez, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Marco, acercándolo más. Sus labios rozaron la oreja del de encima "E-eso...otra vez"

Marco obedeció

Y obedeció de nuevo.

Y continuo obedeciendo. Le daba al punto sensible de Jean una y otra vez, moviendo su mano para acariciar su abandonado y tembloroso pene.

"¡Joder Marco!" Gimió Jean mientras sus propias caderas se bombearon a su ritmo por voluntad propia. El aludido no respondió, su cara esta contorsionándose entre el placer y la concentración. Raspaba sus dientes contra el cuello de Jean, el chupaba y besaba en un intento de sofocar su desbordante deseo, aunque fuera un poco. La piel de Jean era salada por el sudor, y ahogaba a Marco en la esencia del sexo y... bueno, Jean.

"Marc-!"

Jean gritó, arqueando su espalda mientras llegaba. Se aferró al castaño jadeando mientras él continuaba sus empujes. Hundía sus dientes en el pecoso hombro para intentar mantener su voz baja. Su cuerpo había dejando de convulsionarse cuando Marco sintió como su orgasmo llegaba. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras se empujaba a sí mismo dentro de Jean lo más profundo que podía. Presionó su cara contra su hombro mientras salía de él, ninguno de los dos había notado como incómodamente su piel se había pegado.

Poco a poco los dos dejando atrás la borrosidad del momento y empezaron a despegarse el uno del otro. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras los dos intentaban procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Jean dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa que Marco imito.

"No era exactamente lo que querías... ¿Pero ha ayudado?"

Jean se mofó "Oh, sí, definitivamente ha ayudado"

Cuando Marco estaba apunto de quitarse de encima de su amigo, pero el agarre de Jean se apretó.

"Oye, ¿Sabes que pasa en todos los frenéticos líos de una sola noche?" Murmuró contra el oído de Marco. "Una sesión de arrumacos post-sexo. Sí, es un requisito"

"Ah ¿Cómo podía olvidarme?"

Para el momento en el que la importantísima sesión de caricias post-coitales había terminado y Marco consiguió a Jean de la cama a la ducha, se dio cuenta de que estaba cargado de una buena cantidad de inspiración para su trabajo. Jean estaba más que feliz de irse para que ambos pudieran ponerse a trabajar. No fue hasta dos días después, tras de haber sido completamente absorbido por su escritura, cuando Marco encendió su móvil para encontrarse con mensajes no leídos.

_De Levi:_

_Aunque aprecio que ayudes a que la la forma de escribir de Kirschstein sea menos penosa, agradecería que la próxima vez avisaras de que ibas a influenciar su estúpida mente hasta el punto en que transforme a su personaje principal en homosexual. Fue un shock para todo el equipo editorial cuando nos mando por fax el nuevo manuscrito._

_De Levi:_

_Y no te veía a ti de los que estaban encima.._

_De Jean Kirschtein_

_Hey, parece que me ha dado otro bloqueo de escritor. Voy a pasarme sobre las seis. Ayúdame a reactivar el proceso creativo otra vez, ¿sí?_

**Author's Note:**

> *Bodty: Es un juego de palabras entre booty(que significa culo) y el apellido de Marco, Bodt; vamos que es una forma de decir el culo de Marco xD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el fic, a mi me gusto y quise traducirlo, no por el lemon, sino porque me sentí muy identificada con Jean y Marco cuando hablaban de escribir ¿A quién no le ha ocurrido eso alguna vez? En fin el fic me parece que ofrece un AU bastante singular y único.
> 
> Bueno espero que os haya gustado~


End file.
